User talk:Clone Trooper 1000
Recently, I've realized he's a jerk. Ignore the blog post. Please, why are you turning like this? Why did you block me on BCW? Why are you acting like this when you promised me so many things not so long ago? What if I admitted that I did the vandalism? What would the world be like 'including me' after admitting that? Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 21:18, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm not annoying you. I'm helping you. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 00:56, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Please don't take this strongly, but I'm trying to build more MOCS for my return and I'm attempting to keep CHFW alive from the outside. How? I'll invite more users. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Triple Meh. I'm not entering that zone for several months now, as you requested. Yet if you realize my 'real' Decepticon personality, I'm always quick to take leadership! MWA HA HA HA! I know that I can be scary, so that was a joke. Can we be friends again soon? Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:33, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Why' you make yourself the supposed leader of CHFW? Toa Spyck is the real leader. If you are the leader of CHFW, you need to be active more (no offense, but I'm just suggesting it). Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) It's not a dupe! It's just me in a specialized account! Proof: http://thewaffleman.wikia.com/wiki/The_Waffle_Man_Wiki Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(137 Days!) 01:08, March 8, 2011 (UTC) The Waffle Man is me, so it's not a dupe . . . CLOSE TOPIC Yet anyway, on CHFW, I'm not at anything again. I'm just trying to make sure that the site has a good future by celebrating the 1st anniversary, until good ol' Monasti came by and broke it up . . . note how he left so quickly. Just frustration, Clone Trooper. Now, let's try to get a little more happy - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzNx9AHQfNo&feature=channel_video_title New TF DOTM trailer! Enjoy! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(137 Days!) 01:40, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll wait the bann through - besides, I'm returning to CBW on the 11th. Now, I wish to ask a minor favor: since I am hoping to rebuild my Wikia-life, I am going to ask if I can be your friend again. If I'm going to be around, I'm going to need to fit in as much as possible for support. :) Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(137 Days!) 01:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :D !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(137 Days!) 01:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great - but what do you mean about talking to the other admins about my bann? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(137 Days!) 01:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch - though it may be a little tough. Though the truth to them is the fact that I've served my time for being banned on CBW for three months - not to mention my bann on Herofactopedia, and I vandalized only those sites. I'm a bit confused about my bann on CHFW because I didn't do anything there (sorry, that might sound a little bit stupid). Oh, and here's a fact - there really is nobody on CHFW you can talk to because all of the admins have gone inactive. NOTE: A bit of a joke/fact is what that was. I'll hopefully see you on CBW tomorrow night. My bann ends tomorrow! :D Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(137 Days!) 01:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you still going to talk to the admins? If not it's okay. Also, if you want to edit here: http://transformersdarkofthemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(137 Days!) 01:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC) That's okay - I saw that you edited on the Transformers Fanon Wiki. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(137 Days!) 01:29, March 11, 2011 (UTC)